


mourning - drawing

by planetundersiege



Series: Fanart [26]
Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Art, Crying, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Drawing of a crying Iris based of my doctor Iris AU.





	mourning - drawing

_don’t cry_  
_ you were handpicked_  
_ you are special_  
_ they were not_


End file.
